Bonds
by Shadow Of The Void
Summary: A story about the bonds of friends, of family, and of lovers.
1. The First Night

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. 

I would like to thank I.LOVE.RYOKO for his help with this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, so any criticism, good or bad is welcome. Send any messages to kingvegeta80@yahoo.com. I am usually known as SSJ4 Raditz on forums and the like. Now enough with the pleasantries. On with the fic. 

"Bonds"

Chapter 1, "The First Night"

"Mama, please release me! Mama! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me behind, please! I don't want to be alone! It's dark and scary," Ryoko cried. Her mother, Washu, who was watching her little Ryoko with a video camera, had her tied up in the subspace laboratory. Left in the dark and bound by various cables, wires, and restraints, Ryoko was feeling scared out of her mind. She was also left wearing nothing but a red tank top, which made her feel cold as well as scared. She hated the cold, and even more so, she hated being alone in the dark. These things reminded her of the cave she had been sealed in for 700 years, the years before she first saw young Tenchi. Tenchi; after such a long dark night, she finally found something, someone, who made her happy. Though he was only aware of her when he was a baby, Ryoko was content in watching Tenchi grow up in front of her eyes. And then there was the day he freed her from the cave, and she was finally able to be with her Tenchi. But now Ryoko was left in the cold darkness again, and there was no Tenchi to keep her company. She had been in the lab for about an hour now, but it felt like forever. She wanted to be with Tenchi so bad now. "Tenchi," she cried out weakly. "Tenchi. Please help me. Tenchi!"

Tenchi bolted upright from his sleep. "Ryoko?" He thought that he heard her calling his name. He looked over at his clock. It was 12:37 a.m. Looking back out into the dimly lit room, he called out again. "Ryoko? Is that you? Hello?" There was no response. Tenchi shifted over to sit at the edge of his bed. "I guess I was dreaming," he said to himself. But then he heard it again. "Tenchi." It was Ryoko's voice, but it was like a whisper in his head and not an actual sound. The voice also sounded sad and panicked. Tenchi started feeling worried. "Something's wrong," he thought.

Back in Washu's lab, Ryoko was still crying for Tenchi. Washu, still observing her daughter, started feeling a little sorry for Ryoko. Conjuring up her little holo-computer, Washu began tapping a few keys. The lab brightened up quite a bit from the near-total darkness it had been in for the past hour. "I guess I should release her now," Washu said, pressing a few more keys on the board. The restraints holding Ryoko released their captive. The space pirate fell to the floor with a dull thump. Ryoko got to her feet and tried to get her bearing right, momentarily disoriented from her emotional distress. "You're free now, Ryoko," Washu thought to herself. "Go to your Tenchi." Ryoko spotted to lab's entrance and made a mad dash towards it.

Tenchi was about to get up and find out what was wrong when he heard a door slam open downstairs, followed by the sound of someone running up the stairs and down the hallway towards his room. There was some knocking on his door, accompanied by some muffled sobbing. "Tenchi? Are you awake?" Ryoko called out in a soft, quiet voice. Tenchi stood up and walked to the door. He slid open the door, revealing Ryoko's shadowy form on the other side. He couldn't make out any details due to the darkness, but it was obvious that she was upset from the choked crying he heard. 

"Ryoko? Are you okay? What's wr-," he was cut off when Ryoko reached out and wrapped her arms around him. She was surprisingly gentle, especially compared to the usual aggressiveness of her embraces. He also noticed that she was shaking like a leaf. "Ryoko. What happened? Are you alright?" Tenchi asked with concern.

"Washu left me alone in her lab. It was so cold and dark in there. I hated being alone," Ryoko said as she continued crying into Tenchi's shoulder.

"It's alright, Ryoko. I'm here with you. You're not alone anymore." Tenchi stroked the back of her head to comfort her for what appeared to be an emotional moment for her. As he continued to caress the back of her head, he noticed how soft her hair was despite its hard and spiky appearance. In all the months he knew her, this was the first time he actually paid it notice.

After a few minutes passed, Ryoko's crying subsided. "Are you feeling better now?" asked Tenchi.

"Yes," Ryoko assured. Her voice told otherwise.

"Do you think you'll be okay tonight?"

"Yeah," Ryoko said. But despite her words, she continued to hold on to Tenchi.

"Okay. Well, let's try to get you to bed." Tenchi grasped Ryoko's shoulders and pulled away from her embrace. When he did, Ryoko's heart seemed to cry out so loud that he could hear it. "Tenchi. Stay with me," her voice whispered in his head.

"Huh? Did you say something, Ryoko?"

"Uh, no. I didn't say anything." Ryoko was confused by the question.

"Never mind. I'll take you to your room." Tenchi opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. He motioned for Ryoko to follow him. She reluctantly approached the doorway that separated Tenchi's room from the hallway. She began to take a step out of the room, but as she did, she felt the cold loneliness that was in her heart return again. It felt much worse this time. "Ryoko? What's wrong?" Tenchi asked, concern returning to his voice.

"Tenchi, I'm sorry for asking, but can I spend the night here with you?" Ryoko's voice was shaky and nervous for fear of being refused her request. "I'm still scared about being left alone and-"

"It's alright. You can sleep in here. But only for tonight." Tenchi came back into the room and closed the door. He gave Ryoko another comforting embrace and led her to his bed. "You can stay here tonight."

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. It's no problem"

Ryoko sat down on the edge of Tenchi's bed. She reached over to get a Kleenex from the nightstand to dry her tear-streaked face. Tenchi walked over to his desk and turned on the small florescent light so he could see better. He then proceeded to grab a spare futon for himself from the closet. When he turned around, he noticed that Ryoko was naked from the waist down. He immediately blushed a bright red and faced away from Ryoko.

In an unusual move by Ryoko, she grabbed Tenchi's bedsheets and covered herself up with them. She, too, blushed a bright red. She remembered all the times in the onsen, when her nudity scared Tenchi away. As lonely as she had been feeling, she didn't want to risk that result again.

"I'm sorry, Tenchi. It's not really my fault. Washu made me take them off so she could run tests on me. I was so upset that I forgot. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave," Ryoko pleaded.

Tenchi looked back over to Ryoko. Those last few words hit him hard. "I'm not going to leave. Why do you think that?"

"Well, you usually try to run away whenever we were in the onsen together."

Tenchi laughed nervously. "Heh. Well, uh, that was different. Then you always tried to... well, let's not get into it." He leaned over and rolled the futon out next to the bed. "Don't worry about it. Let's just try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Ryoko lay down on Tenchi's bed and covered herself up. She could smell Tenchi's scent on the pillows and sheets. She felt so relaxed and comfortable. It was more than enough for her to drift away into a blissful slumber.

Tenchi laid back down into his sleeping location on the floor. He sighed heavily as he looked over to Ryoko, who had curled up on the side of the bed that Tenchi was sleeping next to. Her expression was so peaceful and quiet. Tenchi wondered how such a warm smile could also belong to a notorious space pirate.

"She's not a space pirate anymore. Besides, she was under Kagato's control when she was," Tenchi thought to himself. Tenchi put the thought out of his mind. Satisfied that he had helped a friend in distress, he resigned himself to sleep.

***

Tenchi blinked his eyes open slowly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness. He looked up at the clock, which read 3:14 a.m. He tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but found that he was weighted down. His eyes now adjusted to the dark he now saw what the problem was. Ryoko lay almost on top of him, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

"Even with all that room, she still climbed in with me." Tenchi sighed at what he should have expected. He tried to free himself without waking Ryoko, but after a few unsuccessful attempts, he decided to give up.

"I guess I'll have to stay here until morning. Oh well. It won't be so bad." Tenchi closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but found it surprisingly difficult with Ryoko pressed up against him. She was so close, but for once it didn't make him nervous. Instead, he found her proximity strangely comforting. He could feel the rhythmic beating of her heart, the slow rise and fall of her chest as she took in each breath, and the warmth of her body. Instinctively, he wrapped his own arms around Ryoko. He gazed down at the placid look on her face. It seemed to glow with joy from the warm embrace. Overwhelmed by the emotion growing within him, Tenchi lowered his head and gave Ryoko a small kiss on her forehead. "I think I'm actually starting to like her. She's not so bad once you get to know her." He closed his eyes once again, and after a short while, he fell back to sleep.

To Be Continued


	2. In Your Eyes

*Dodges as various things are thrown at him* Okay, okay. I know it took forever to come out with the next chapter, but it always takes me a long time to write anything. It took me over a month to write the first chapter, and this one is about 5 times longer, so you do the math. So anyway, here's the fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: As per the first chapter, I don't own Tenchi Muyou! or its characters. They are trademarks of AIC and Pioneer, and anyone else who may own rights to the franchise. So don't sue me. Besides, I don't have any money anyway. :p All other acknowledgements will be after the end of this chapter. This chapter is rated PG-13 for mild language and depictions of brief nudity.  
  
  
  
"Bonds" by Jason Goodman  
  
Chapter 2: "In Your Eyes"  
  
  
  
It was morning at the Masaki household on this day in late spring. The sun had since risen over the eastern sky a couple of hours ago. Azaka and Kamidake were ever-vigilantly maintaining their posts at the gate of the wooden fence.  
  
"Ah. It seems like another beautiful day," said Azaka.  
  
"Yes. The weather is great today," agreed Kamidake.  
  
"It seems the new paperboy isn't afraid of us."  
  
"That's good. We've gone through several in the last few months." The person they were discussing waved good-bye to the robotic logs and continued his way down the path leading away from the house. Meanwhile back inside, Sasami was busy cooking breakfast for everyone and Mihoshi was helping as well. Instead of the usual Japanese fare, Sasami opted for a more Western-style meal. It was a typical American breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, and waffles.  
  
"Wow! This smells great," Mihoshi commented.  
  
"Yeah. I decided to try something different for breakfast today," replied Sasami as she reached over and cut off the stove's burners. "It's finished now. Could you set the plates while I go wake everyone else up?"  
  
"Okay." Mihoshi got the plates from the cabinet to put the food on. If there was one thing she wasn't a ditz about, it was helping Sasami out with the cooking. As Mihoshi began distributing the food, Sasami headed out of the kitchen towards Washuu's lab.  
  
Back in the laboratory, Washuu was sitting in front of her holographic computer. She was going over the analyses she made on her daughter last night. As she began looking over Ryoko's brain patterns, something caught her eye. "Strange. I wonder why I wasn't aware of this. That's bizarre." Washuu began cross-referencing her findings with all the information in her database. It only took a split second for the computer to shown the results. There was only one showing a complete match. "Interesting," was all she could say.  
  
"Washuu nee-chan! Breakfast is ready," chimed Sasami.  
  
"Oh, Sasami. I didn't hear you come in. I'll be there in a minute," Washuu responded.  
  
"Okay. Hey, what are you working on?"  
  
"Oh, just some routine life-form readings. Nothing really important."  
  
"Well, I'll see you at the breakfast table," Sasami concluded as she headed out of the lab. Right as she stepped out of the door, she found herself standing right in front of Aeka. "Good morning, onee-sama," Sasami said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Sasami. I haven't seen Tenchi-sama anywhere this morning. He's usually up at this hour. Have you seen him?" Aeka questioned.  
  
"No. I was about to call him in to the breakfast table. I'll go see if he's still asleep. You can go ahead and eat. Mihoshi is setting the table," she said, pointing to the dining platform, which already had almost everyone's food on it.  
  
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ryoko either," Aeka said suspiciously. "Of course there's no telling where she is or what she's doing. I just hope that she hasn't dragged Tenchi off somewhere."  
  
"You worry too much, Aeka. I said that I'd go look. Now sit and eat before it gets cold."  
  
"Oh, alright. If you insist," Aeka said as she sat down at the dining platform. Sasami sighed in exasperation at her sister's irritable mood, but she quickly put it out of mind and began heading upstairs to look for Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko awakened to the combination of the sunlight beaming through the window and the smell of just-cooked food. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing Tenchi's face mere inches from her own. He was still asleep. A mischievous grin played itself across Ryoko's face as an idea came to mind. She slowly and slid her hand down his side, resting it above his hip. She used her other arm to prop her head up. "Tenchi. Wake up," she said aloud as she began tickling his side.  
  
"Mph, cut it out," Tenchi mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong? Ticklish?" Ryoko taunted playfully.  
  
"Yeah-huh?" he said groggily as his eyes flashed open. "Oh. Good morning Ryoko."  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead. It's time to get up."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I dunno, but I think it's time for breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, I can smell it." It was at this time that Tenchi noticed Ryoko's smirk. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"  
  
"I was just thinking of how cute you look when you're asleep."  
  
That last statement made Tenchi blush slightly. "Oh really?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Uh huh. And I love it when you blush like that. It makes you even cuter," she commented, her grin deepening.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Tenchi nii-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Sasami called out from the other side of the door. Tenchi got up out of the futon and walked to the door. He pulled it open just enough so that he could poke his head through.  
  
"Uh, good morning Sasami. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Okay. Hey, have you seen Ryoko?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in here. We were just talking."  
  
"Well, you two hurry up before your food gets cold," Sasami stated as she began heading back down the hall towards the stairs. Tenchi shut the door and walked back to where Ryoko was laying. He extended his arm out to her. "Come on. Let's go eat." Ryoko accepted his gesture, allowing him to help her out of the futon. As she got up, she was still keeping the blanket held over herself.  
  
"Uhh, Tenchi. I don't think I can go to the breakfast table like this," she said nervously.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi replied with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I'm still wearing nothing but this shirt."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot about that." Tenchi walked over to his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of adjustable sweatpants. "Here you go," he said, handing them to Ryoko. "You can wear these until you get a chance to change."  
  
"Thanks," Ryoko said with an embarrassed smile. She sat down on the bed as Tenchi faced away to give her some privacy. She quickly slipped the pants on and then walked up behind Tenchi, grabbing his hand. "Okay. I'm ready," she said cheerfully as she led Tenchi by the hand out of the bedroom.  
  
Back downstairs, Sasami had just sat down at the breakfast table, where Aeka, Washuu, and Mihoshi had already started eating. "Did you find Tenchi?" Aeka asked her sister.  
  
"Yes. He's upstairs with Ryoko."  
  
"With Ryoko?" Aeka inquired, sounding surprised.  
  
"Yeah. He said that he was talking to her and that they'll be down shortly."  
  
"Talking?" Aeka's voice sounded more shocked than before.  
  
"Yes. Why are you acting so surprised?"  
  
"No particular reason," Aeka concluded with an exasperated sigh. Just then, Tenchi and Ryoko walked into the living room. Aeka was staring with suspicion at the unusually bright and cheerful space pirate as she and Tenchi sat down at the table.  
  
Breakfast was rather quiet. There was no arguing, and about the only talking was from Mihoshi, who mentioned a recent arrest made near Ganymede. When the meal was over, Tenchi stood up from his seat and looked down at Washuu, with a rather angry looking expression on his face. "Washuu. I need to have a little discussion with you."  
  
For a second, Washuu was taken aback, not only by Tenchi's tone of voice, but the way he was looking at her. She quickly regained her composure, though, as she had a pretty good idea as to why he looked so dreadfully serious. The scientist rose from her seat as well. "Ah, yes. Well, I needed to talk to you about something as well." She headed towards the entrance of her lab.  
  
As Tenchi began to follow her, Ryoko stopped him by tugging on his pants leg. "Tenchi..." He looked down and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, and the boy followed the scientist into the lab. Aeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi looked on at the scene in utter confusion. They had never seen Tenchi act quite like this before. They then looked at Ryoko, their gazes seeming to implore some kind of explanation from her. The space pirate simply smiled, teleported to the living room couch, and began watching TV.  
  
Back in the lab, Washuu had sat down on her floating cushion. She figured that if she was going to have a serious discussion, she might as well make herself comfortable. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"You know good and damn well what," Tenchi snapped.  
  
"It's about Ryoko, I presume?"  
  
"Yes. She came to my room last night. The poor girl was in tears. Now would you mind explaining what the hell you did to her?"  
  
"I was running some tests on her, just like the ones I run on you."  
  
"'Just like me' huh? That's what I should have expected from you. You always tie me up, against my will mind you, leave me half-naked, and then you usually do something twisted for you own personal amusement after the tests. Now from what Ryoko was able to tell me, you did all three. She told me that you had tied her up without her consent and after you were through running tests on her, you left her alone in the dark. Not to mention she was wearing just a tank top when she told me this, which I assume was also your doing. I suppose you also got some amusement from leaving her alone like that?" he accused, the angry tone in his voice never leaving his voice during the entire tirade.  
  
"You're right on both accounts Tenchi. Though I didn't leave her alone, per se. I was right around the corner videotaping the whole thing."  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"Tenchi, I don't understand why you're so angry. You don't ever get this bent out of shape when I try stuff on you."  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't ever done anything to traumatise me like you did to Ryoko."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I let her go when she started calling for you."  
  
"Not really. You shouldn't have done what you did in the first place."  
  
"Oh. You didn't enjoy spending the night with her?"  
  
Tenchi started at the question. "Uh, um. Well, no, it's not that. She was actually good company. I did enjoy it but that doesn't change the fact that you had her in hysterics last night."  
  
"Actually, this whole incident might have been beneficial."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"First off, did you hear Ryoko calling for you?"  
  
A puzzled look spread across Tenchi's face. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Now, what did it sound like?"  
  
"Really upset," he stated matter-of-factly. "But there was something else with her voice. I didn't seem like it was an actual sound."  
  
"It sounded like a voice in you head, didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It was really strange."  
  
"Hmm. Just as I thought."  
  
"What is it that you thought?"  
  
"Tenchi, this is why I wanted to talk to you as well." Washuu conjured up her holo-computer and typed in a sequence. "Come look at this."  
  
Tenchi walked over to where Washuu was and looked at the computer screen. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"  
  
"These are brain wave patterns from EEG scans. But they're just not just any ordinary brain patterns. These are indicative of telepathic communication. As you know, Ryoko is capable of telepathy between both Ryo- ouki and myself. As you can see here, her brain wave patterns from telepathic contact with me are different from those with Ryo-ouki. However, her pattern and the patter of the individual she is communicating with will always be identical during said communication."  
  
"Washuu, this is interesting and all, but what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"I'm not through yet. When I was having my little bit of personal amusement at Ryoko's expense, I still had my computers analysing her." Tenchi fought back the urge to smack the runt for the first part of the statement and decided to listen. "I came across something unusual when I was going over the results this morning. I found a new set of brain waves coming from Ryoko. At first, I thought it might have been a stress-induced aberration, but I quickly determined that it was actually telepathic activity. I ran the patter through my database and a match came up. Look at this date. This was when I was running tests on you a couple of weeks ago. Remember when you said that you thought you heard someone call your name?"  
  
"Yeah. That was when the whole mess with Dr. Clay started." His eyes gave the screen a closer examination and noticed that the graphic with his name on it was identical to the one with Ryoko's. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that...?"  
  
"Yes. You and Ryoko have a telepathic bond with each other."  
  
Tenchi was immediately stunned by this revelation. "Oh God. Why didn't you tell me that in the first place instead of saying all that scientific stuff?"  
  
"Because you didn't ask me to. Besides, if I told you straight out, you would have asked for an explanation, right?"  
  
A large sweat drop formed on Tenchi's forehead. "Yeah, I guess so. But this is really important, right? What does this all mean?"  
  
"Well, Ryoko really shouldn't have been able to contact you on either occasion. Telepathic contact doesn't normally work if the person being contacted is in another dimension, like my lab for instance. Also, theoretically speaking, Ryoko should only be able to communicate with either Ryo-ouki or me. She would have to have a strong emotional bond with another person to communicate with them at all, especially for cross- dimensional contact like this."  
  
"You mean she is attached to me that much?"  
  
"More than you can imagine. Tenchi, Ryoko loves you. Not just as a friend either. It's much, much stronger than that. I'm able to tell these things since I can read her thoughts. You may think of her as just a really good friend, but to Ryoko, you're the most important person in her life, ever."  
  
Tenchi was bewildered by this new information. "I... I had no idea that she felt that way. But why hasn't she told me this herself in the last 9 months since we've lived together? Why does she always to stuff to aggravate me instead?"  
  
"You're going to have to find that out from her. I just wanted to tell you how she felt. I will tell you one thing, though. If Ryoko does something to aggravate you, like you said, remember that she doesn't have what most Japanese call 'good social skills.' These last 9 months are the first time in her life where she has had any normal company. So try not to get bent out of shape if she does something you don't like. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, I'll try. And Washuu...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The angry look he had on his face earlier returned. "Don't you ever, ever, try anything like you did to Ryoko last night to anyone ever again. If you want to run any tests on anyone again, you had better ask them first. You got that?"  
  
Washuu drew back in surprise. "Uh huh, I get it," she said as she nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Good. And remember, I'm keeping my eye on you." Tenchi turned around and headed out of the lab. After he left, a wry smirk appeared on Washuu face.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't be too long before he started falling for Ryoko," she thought to herself. "I'm glad I was able to help." The scientist turned back to her computer and began working on her routine work once again.  
  
As Tenchi walked out of the lab and back into the living room, he quickly spotted Ryoko's spiky cyan hair peeking above the top edge of the couch. He walked silently up behind where she was sitting and leaned down so his face was next to her head, but not where she could see him. "Hey, Ryoko," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You know you can't sneak up on me like that Tenchi. My hearing is a lot better than yours," she said in a flat tone of voice. She then quickly turned around to look at him face to face, revealing her bright yellow eyes and a cheerful grin. "So how did it go with Washuu?" she inquired.  
  
"Good. It would suffice to say that she won't be running any more of her 'tests' on anyone anymore unless she gets their permission first."  
  
"Hmph. It'll be unlikely that she will get it. She'll be bored, but so what?"  
  
"No kidding," he concurred. "Ryoko, I have to go do my chores now. There's something I want to talk to you about in private," he said, indicating Sasami and Mihoshi in the kitchen. "I would talk first, but you know how Grandpa is. He might make me do double-time on training. I'll come and get you as soon as I'm through."  
  
"Okay," she said with a smile. Tenchi smiled back and then began heading to the front door. Before he stepped outside, Ryoko called out to him. "Tenchi. Thank you for standing up for me."  
  
"You're welcome. It was no problem. Well, I'll be back in an hour or two. Bye."  
  
"Later," she said as she waved to him. He returned the gesture and then stepped out the door.  
  
As Tenchi made his way out to the fields, Aeka, who was tending a small flower garden that she recently planted next to the house, spotted him. "Tenchi-sama!" she called out as she ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Aeka. What's up?"  
  
"What was that scene about at the table? You looked like you were about to strangle Washuu. And what was Ryoko doing wearing a pair of your pants?" Her last question was filled with suspicion, and it caught Tenchi completely off guard. He took a moment to collect himself before answering.  
  
"Well, Ryoko came to my room last night. She was really upset about something, which that something turned out to be her mother. Washuu had done some of her so-called experiments Ryoko and had left her alone in the dark. Ryoko was really shook up from that, so I decided to have a talk with Washuu."  
  
"Is that why you looked so angry at her?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not going to have her traumatising anyone in this household. I've told her to not do any experiments on anyone anymore unless she has their permission. If she tries anything on you, just let me know and I'll handle it."  
  
"Okay. I'll be sure to. Now about my other question."  
  
"Oh. Yes. Well, Washuu had left Ryoko, *ahem* uh, half-naked. She was wearing just a shirt, so I let her borrow a pair of pants. And I just couldn't send the poor girl away the way she was feeling, so I let her stay the night in my room."  
  
"You two didn't..."  
  
"Didn't what?" he asked, obviously not understanding the suggestion.  
  
"Make love."  
  
Tenchi face-faulted. "What?! No, no," he said frantically. "Nothing happened."  
  
"So she didn't try to seduce you or anything?"  
  
"No. Why do you think that?"  
  
"Just for the simple fact that she's spent the last 9 months trying to do so."  
  
"Point taken. But in all truthfulness, she didn't do anything. She was actually very nice, and she also seemed embarrassed about her lack of clothes. She thought I was going to kick her out of my room because of it. I've never seen her act so timid before."  
  
"Hmph. Maybe Washuu straightened her out by doing what she did." Tenchi shot Aeka a glance not too dissimilar from the one he gave Washuu earlier. "Uh, sorry. That was uncalled for."  
  
"Aeka, you and Ryoko are two of the best friends I've ever had. I really wish you two would stop fighting each other and become friends yourselves."  
  
"Okay, I'll try," she agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. I'll try not to fight with her anymore, though it will be difficult for me to be friends with her."  
  
"I guess I shouldn't ask too much from you. You don't have to be friends with her if you don't want to, but at least be civil with each other."  
  
"Actually, you don't ever ask for much from any of us. You've done a lot for me and Sasami over these past few months without asking for much of anything in return, and I thank you. The least I can do to repay you for your kindness is to act peaceable. I'll do what I can to do so."  
  
"Thank you Aeka. That would really mean a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome. But what about Ryoko? How can I get along with her if she's not willing to do the same?"  
  
"I suppose that would pose a problem. I was going to have a discussion with her this afternoon about some things, so I'll bring this up to her."  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi-sama."  
  
"No problem. Well, I had better get to work now. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Take care. Don't work to hard."  
  
"I wont. Bye." Tenchi waved to Aeka and headed out toward the fields. Aeka waved back and then went back to her flower garden. As she worked on it, her pace slowed gradually. She eventually stopped completely, setting her watering can on the ground. A sullen look spread across her face, and she sat down on the front porch to contemplate the events of the last couple of hours.  
  
"This isn't good," she thought to herself. "I don't like this. Not in the slightest. But, what can I do if it is his choice?" She dwelled on this new chain of event for quite a while, but she soon resigned her thoughts on it for the time being. With a heavy sigh, the princess rose from the porch to go inside and cool off.  
  
***  
  
The afternoon went without a hitch. Aeka tried her best to avoid Ryoko the whole time. The spiky-haired girl tried to initiate contact with her one time, but the princess simply said that she was busy and walked off. Ryoko dismissed the other girl's behaviour as nothing out of the ordinary. After than encounter, Aeka wasn't even seen by anyone for most of the afternoon, as she had decided to stay in her room until supper.  
  
As 2:30 rolled around, Ryoko realised that Tenchi would be coming in soon. She quickly dusted and polished the living room furniture, which was her only chore since not much was to be done around the house. After she was through, she remembered that she was still wearing Tenchi's pants. She went upstairs to get a change of clothes and some other things before meeting up with him.  
  
About ten or fifteen minutes later, Tenchi came walking in through the front door. He was looking rather worse for wear and was holding his upper left arm. As he walked in the living room, he saw Sasami and Mihoshi playing video games together. "I'm back," he called out.  
  
"Hi, Tenchi," they replied in unison.  
  
"Do either of you know where Ryoko is? I was going to meet up with her after I was through working outside."  
  
"I think she went to the laundry room a couple of minutes ago," Mihoshi answered. "She's probably still in there."  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi," he said, and he then headed to the laundry room. When he got there, he slid the door open. Upon seeing what was on the other side of the doorway, he paused in fascination. He saw Ryoko, her right side turned toward him. She was wearing a long silk robe that was a deep blue in colour, with designs of cherry blossoms the same colour as her hair embroidered on it. He wasn't quite aware of it, but he always reacted this way when he saw her wearing such things (though this was only the third time as such). However, Ryoko was fully aware of the attention he was giving her, and she enjoyed every second of it. She turned the washing machine on and then walked up to Tenchi, stopping just a few inches away from him. She looked down into the slightly shorter boy's eyes and spoke.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi. Are you going to say anything to me or just stare?" Ryoko asked jokingly.  
  
Tenchi blinked and shook his head dazedly. "W-what? Oh, sorry."  
  
"Not that I don't mind you gawking at me," she said, smiling. She reached over on top of the dryer and picked up a mesh bag that contained some clothes, towels, and a small bottle of sake and two cups. With her free hand, she grasped Tenchi's arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To the onsen. You said you wanted to talk with me after your chores. Well, I want to pick the place. We would have some privacy there, and," she paused, sniffing the air, "you need a bath."  
  
"Yeah. I did work up quite a sweat outside, and I did want to talk without being interrupted."  
  
"So will you join me? I usually bathe around this time of day anyway."  
  
"Uh, okay," Tenchi answered and smiled bashfully.  
  
"Well, let's go." Ryoko completely encircled Tenchi's arm with her own. "Hold on," she instructed as she prepared to teleport herself and Tenchi to the floating onsen. A second later, Tenchi found himself at the proper destination with Ryoko still holding on to him. He remembered how being teleported used to always disorient him, but he was used to it now.  
  
"Hey Ryoko. Could you teach me how to do that? Teleport I mean. It seems better to get around with than walking is."  
  
"I don't know if I can or not. I was never taught how to do it. It's just something that comes natural to me. I could try to teach you some of my abilities, though."  
  
"Eh. Let's not worry about it right now. We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later. Let's go," he finished, cocking his head towards the door. As the pair walked through the entrance and onto the main platform inside, Ryoko finally took notice that Tenchi had been holding his left arm ever since he came into the laundry room and that he seemed to wincing in pain, if ever so slightly.  
  
"What's wrong with your arm? Did you hurt yourself?" Ryoko inquired, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Some things fell off of the shelf in the tool shed and landed on me. I'm okay though."  
  
Ryoko frowned at Tenchi. "Let me take a look at it." She gently took hold of his arm and lifted the torn short sleeve up, revealing a large bruise with a cut in the middle of it. Inquisitively, she gave the wound a light touch, making Tenchi flinch in pain. "It's not too bad, but it'll hurt like hell for a couple of days. We can wash it off in the bath and patch it up afterwards." Ryoko walked a few feet over to a bench sitting next to the wall. She set the bag down on it and began sifting through the contents, quickly retrieving a pair of towels. She tossed Tenchi one of them and left the other on the bench. Ryoko turned her back to him, reached down to her waist, and began slowly untying the sash of her robe. Seeing this, Tenchi's face coloured, but he found himself unable to divert his eyes from the scene. Instead, his gaze remained fixated on Ryoko as she began disrobing. He watched as Ryoko parted her robe and began slowly sliding it down her body, revealing first her shoulders and finally her entire backside as she let the garment pool around her feet. Ryoko could tell that Tenchi was watching her, since the only sound her keen ears heard from him was his increasingly heavy breathing, so she made sure to take her time undressing for him. She then reached down and grabbed her towel. "Hey Tenchi," she called out, making him gasp sharply and face away from her.  
  
"Ah, uh, yes R-ryoko?" he replied, fumbling over his words. *Damn,* he thought, cursing his excessive shyness. *Why can't I ever be confident around her? I mean, she is pretty and I have seen her like this before, but I can't keep from feeling like I'm going to burst into flames from blushing or dying from shock every time.*  
  
"Aren't you going to get undressed?" she asked as she finished donning her towel. "You can't bathe with your clothes on, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, feeling more nervous as each moment passed. He wasn't quite sure of what was making him more nervous, though, their setting, what they were going to discuss, or Ryoko herself. He did admit to himself, however, that Ryoko was being unusually courteous (at least from his point of view) compared to the way she normally is, especially in this setting. Tenchi's thoughts were interrupted though when he felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He looked over to see that Ryoko had walked up next to him.  
  
"What's wrong? You looked like you were spaced out or something."  
  
"Um, I'm okay. I was just lost in thought." He added, "Where can I change at?"  
  
"Right here on the platform like I did. Don't worry. I won't peek," she said, grinning. Tenchi complied and walked over to the bench, sat down, changed out of his clothes, and wrapped his towel around his waist. Ryoko kept her word and gave him his privacy. After he was finished, Tenchi stepped into the water and found a comfortable place to immerse himself in. He still felt tense, though, despite the warm water. He turned to his left to look at Ryoko, who was rummaging through the bag again. A moment later, she produced a small bottle of sake and a pair of drinking saucers. With those items in hand, she waded into the pool and found herself a spot to sit at. She nestled up against a smooth stone facing Tenchi's spot not but a few feet away from him. "You look like you're all wound up," she said as she offered him one of the saucers.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I am," he replied flatly.  
  
"Well, how about a drink? It should help you relax. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I did bring this for us to share."  
  
"Okay, I'll have some," he said, taking the saucer from Ryoko's hand. She poured some of the sake into it, and Tenchi took a sip. "Mmm, good. Thanks."  
  
"You like it, huh?" she asked as Tenchi downed the rest of his drink. The young man simply gave a rather enthusiastic nod. "You want some more?"  
  
"Yes, please." Tenchi extended the saucer to Ryoko, who poured some more sake into it. She then poured herself some drink and took a long swig of it.  
  
"So, what made you decide to have a drink with me?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I don't know really. I rarely drink at all. Usually only if I'm feeling really depressed or stressed out. And I always drink alone."  
  
"I know. I saw you go in the kitchen one night about a month ago and make yourself a drink. You were looking down in the dumps. I wanted to comfort you, but I didn't want to disturb you, so I phased out enough to where I couldn't be sensed physically. I stayed next to you like that for a while, my hand on your shoulder. And, and..." she paused her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Tenchi just stared at her, amazed. "And then you fell asleep at that small table in there, so I teleported you to your room and put you in bed before I went back to my own bed."  
  
"You did that?" Tenchi remembered that that day was the anniversary of his mother's death, an event that always made him depressed.  
  
Ryoko nodded her head. "Yes, I did."  
  
"I don't know what to say, but thank you," he said, smiling awkwardly. Ryoko smiled back with one of her typical cute smiles. "Well, uh, why don't you join me from now on? I would enjoy having you for company."  
  
"Alright," she agreed, taking another sip of her beverage. "I just might do that."  
  
After those words, the two of them subsided to silence. They sat there like that for the next few minutes, enjoying the drink that they were sharing. Seeing that Tenchi had finally become more relaxed (his cheeks were slightly flushed from the effects of the alcohol), Ryoko decided to initiate conversation again.  
  
"Tenchi." "Ryoko" They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"You go first," Tenchi insisted.  
  
"Tenchi, before you say what you brought me in here to talk about, there's some things that I wanted to get off of my chest first."  
  
"Like what?" Tenchi asked curiously.  
  
"Well, first I want to thank you for taking care of me last night."  
  
"Your welcome. It was no problem."  
  
"It's not that. You see, when I... when you..." she fumbled over her words, and a sullen expression crept itself over her previously cheerful visage. "Last night after I was released by Washuu, you were the only person I could trust to help me and stay with me. But I was also scared to go to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was afraid that you would reject me."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous. I would never do such a thing. Especially in a situation like last night."  
  
Ryoko's expression brightened. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do. I hate seeing you hurt, emotionally or physically."  
  
Ryoko's face saddened again, though she was still smiling, showing a mix of emotions. "Tenchi, you confuse me sometimes. One minute you're the sweetest, kindest person I know, but the next you'll be so irritable and unsociable towards me. I-I just need to know how you feel about me, honestly and truthfully."  
  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, causing Ryoko's expression to change into one of complete and total surprise. "You see, over all these months we've lived together, and especially these last couple of weeks, my feeling for you have changed a lot." He paused and took a deep breath while Ryoko looked on with keen interest. "When I first met you, I was afraid of you because of the legend that grandpa used to talk about. He said that you were supposed to be a vicious demon, and I thought so myself that night on top of the school. But after that night, I was that you weren't the horrible monster that the legend made you out to be. I wasn't quite sure what to think of you then. But as the days passed and I got to know you better, I started considering you my friend. Just a few weeks later, I found myself doing something I never though I would do. I found myself fighting and almost dying to save a person I cared for, and when I was brought back, I saw her fighting to avenge me."  
  
Ryoko knew that he was talking about the time they fought Kagato. "Why are you saying all this? What are you trying to get at?" she asked, though she had a good idea what the answer was.  
  
"I'm not finished yet. Just hear me out," he said in a calm voice. "After that, things were pretty much the same, though I felt a lot closer to you than before. Ever since then, you've been quite possibly the best friend I've ever had, even despite the bad moments. And then there was two weeks ago during that incident with Dr. Clay and last night as well. Over these last couple of weeks, I've seen a side of you that I've never seen before. I've never seen you act so timid before. You seem to have lost most of the brashness you had, and you've been a lot more open, polite, and, well, everything. But this morning, Washuu told me something. She, said," he paused again, licking his lips. "She said that you love me. And after last night and what she said today, I finally realised that I love you as well."  
  
Ryoko's jaw dropped in utter amazement. "Wha-? Y-you love me?" she stammered.  
  
"Yes," he said softly, his face downcast. "I feel so stupid for not seeing this before. I'm so sorry R-," he was cut off when Ryoko grabbed his right arm with her own. She advanced toward Tenchi while pulling him forward, quickly closing the distance between them. She switched her hand from his wrist to his left shoulder and then slowly moved her other hand to his face, caressing his cheek.  
  
"You really do?" she asked again. Tenchi nodded. A small smile played across Ryoko's face as her eyes began to tear up. "Oh, Tenchi. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you or how happy I am because I finally have heard it. This is and always will be, now and forever, the happiest day of my life. Thank you, my love." As she said those words, Tenchi could see the sincerity in her eyes. He knew then that Ryoko really and truly loved him. He tried to think of something to say, but he was at a loss for words. He instead remained fixated on Ryoko's face, lost in her golden, cat-like eyes. Ryoko leaned forward, her face stopping only a couple of inches from his. She traced her index finger over his lips, eliciting a small gasp from them. Tenchi placed a hand on the back of Ryoko's neck and leaned forward himself. Unable to focus on her anymore, her closed his eyes. Though she could still see him perfectly, Ryoko closed her eyes as well and leaned forward even more, pressing her lips softly against Tenchi's. They could both feel their faces flush from the gentle touch. Tenchi brought his arms around Ryoko, encircling her body as he drew the cyan-haired beauty up against him in an amorous embrace. Ryoko copied the motion, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She thrust her fingers into his short, black hair as she began increasing the intensity of the kiss, months of both pent up and unfulfilled emotions making themselves known in this one perfect, blissful moment. She began sliding her tongue across Tenchi's lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. He accepted her, opening his mouth to let her in. Ryoko gladly accepted his invitation and slid her tongue across his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and his own tongue, making a rough map of the area. A chill went down his spine from the sensation. Feeling his desire to return Ryoko's affections mount, he slowly snaked his own tongue into Ryoko's mouth, twining his with hers. She moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss with increasing fervour. As she continued stroking his hair, Ryoko used her free hand to rub Tenchi's shoulder. Quickly losing his capacity for coherent though, Tenchi simply mimicked Ryoko's actions. He loved the way her hair felt-its wondrous texture something he only first noticed last night. The two of them thoroughly enjoyed these sensations that were new to the both of them. However, the physicality of their intimacy was nothing compared to the emotions they were feeling.  
  
For Tenchi, this was something he never thought he would be doing, but deep in his heart he had always wanted to. He just wasn't aware of it until today. His true feelings for Ryoko remained buried in his subconscious for the most part, showing themselves only in times of extreme emotional stress- the times he mentioned earlier. He really had felt himself growing closer to Ryoko each time, but he hadn't fallen in love with her. At least not until last night. Now, after last night's events up to this moment, Tenchi's feelings were right up in his face. There was no denying what he felt for the woman in his arms. He knew he wasn't good at expressing himself verbally, so this was his way of returning Ryoko's love. This was also his way of alleviating the guilt he felt. He couldn't help thinking about every time he snapped at, yelled at, or shoved off Ryoko, and how much he probably hurt her. He remembered what Washuu had told him about Ryoko's social skills and immediately came to the conclusion that she was trying to be friendly, not irritating. He had some apologies to make now as well as questions to ask. For now, though, he let Ryoko do this as long as she wanted. She deserved whatever her heart desired.  
  
As for Ryoko, she was in absolute heaven. Here she was, with her Tenchi. She was holding him and he was holding her back. She was kissing him and he was kissing her back! He wasn't struggling, shoving her off, or anything like his typical behaviour. Vastly more important, though, was that he said that he loved her. Ryoko was ecstatic. This was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. In the past 2000 or so years she had been alive thus far, happiness was something she only got to truly experience for the last 18 years, and it was also something she wholeheartedly appreciated. She was grateful to be able to watch Tenchi grow up from a baby into a young man. She was thankful that he released her from the cave so that she could be with him. And now he had finally confessed that he loved her. Ryoko thanked whatever god or gods there were for this moment, and she wished that it would last forever. As she felt her heart melt in Tenchi's embrace, a single thought remained in her mind.  
  
*I love you Tenchi*  
  
*I know Ryoko. I love you too*  
  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open as she slowly, reluctantly broke the kiss. Tenchi opened his eyes as well as he felt her back ever so slightly away from him, curious as to why she was doing so. There was an extremely puzzled expression on her beautiful, tear-streaked face. Tear-streaked? She had been crying, and Tenchi's brain now registered the saline taste on his mouth. He brought his hand to caress the back the side of her face, brushing the tears away with his thumb. Ryoko's jaw opened to speak, her lips trembling. "Tenchi? Y-you? Me? A-link? In the head, uh, mind, I mean. But how?"  
  
"Ryoko, when I was in Washuu's lab earlier, she told me that you and I had developed a telepathic connection like you have with her. She wasn't even sure how at first. She said that there would have to be a strong emotional bond between us to have a link. That's all she really said about it."  
  
Ryoko's expression once again went to one of extreme enthusiasm. "Tenchi, this is great. This is wonderful! Don't you know what this means?"  
  
"Uh, that we can talk to each other with our minds?"  
  
Ryoko sweatdropped. "Well, yeah, but don't you think that this must mean that we're a lot closer to each other than we realise? I mean... it's... I, I... oh, Tenchi!" She leaned forward again, kissing Tenchi on his lips, the bridge of his nose, his cheek, and the crook of his neck. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Tenchi slowly ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"I'm not sure what it means exactly, Ryoko, but it's definitely a good thing. It's something we have just to ourselves to share together. It'll be part of our relationship."  
  
"A relationship," she said dreamily. "You really want to have one with me?"  
  
"Of course. It would be stupid of me not to, and stupid is something I've been too much of for too long. When I was outside earlier, I was trying to take in all of what Washuu said and think of what I wanted to say to you. At first I wanted to know why you never told me straight out that you love me, but I got to thinking about what she told me. All those times I thought you were being ecchi, you were just trying to be affectionate, to show me that you love me. I should have seen it myself, if not those times, then that time when Kagato attacked us." He paused for a short moment, hugging Ryoko tight against himself. As the guilt built up inside him, a tear of his own ran down his face. "Ryoko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I'm sorry for being ignorant of your feelings. I'm sorry for every time I hurt you. I never apologised for what I said when you tore my mother's kimono or any other time. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
"Tenchi, you already have. Just saying that you love me was the best thing you ever could do for me." Ryoko lifted her head off of Tenchi's shoulder to look in his face. "Besides," she continued, grinning ", you may be almost as dense as Mihoshi sometimes, but you're definitely not a jerk or an idiot. I know you would never deliberately do anything to hurt me. Anyway, how could you possibly not love a beautiful woman like me?"  
  
"You have a point, my little kitten," he replied.  
  
Ryoko brought a hand up to ruffle Tenchi's hair. "Kitten?"  
  
"Yeah. It's your eyes. They're like a cat's. I thought it would be cuter than 'Ryo-chan'."  
  
"I'm not really one for pet names. Just call me Ryoko. I don't want any special names. I just want you," she said sweetly, tracing her index finger in small circles on Tenchi's chest. "Now, how 'bout we get out of here and wash so I can fix up your arm?"  
  
Tenchi leaned forward and kissed Ryoko softly on the lips one last time. "O- ," he started to speak, but he suddenly found himself on the washing platform in a standing position. "-kay."  
  
Ryoko disengaged herself from Tenchi. "Sit here," she instructed, indicating one of the tiny stools that were lying around. As he did so, Ryoko picked up a washcloth and a bar of soap off the floor. She knelt down behind him and lathered up the cloth. "Hold still. This might hurt," she warned. She brought the cloth to Tenchi's arm and began washing the wound. He gasped sharply in pain at the contact, but he maintained his composure. As she moved from his arm and began washing his back, Tenchi relaxed as he felt himself melt under Ryoko's ministrations. When she finished his back, she slid her arm around to Tenchi's front side. "Here," she said, handing him the cloth. "Wash the rest of yourself while I get your hair." She then reached up and pulled out the small red band that kept his hair tied back. "Tenchi. Why don't you let your hair down more often?" she inquired, picking up the shampoo and squirting a small amount on the top of his head.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, scrubbing his chest, stomach, and extremities as Ryoko washed his hair. "I've always had it tied back since I was little, to keep it out of the way."  
  
"Well, I think you look cuter with it down. It would be something different," she commented flirtatiously. Taking note that Tenchi was sufficiently cleaned, Ryoko hoisted up a large bucket of water and doused him with it, rinsing the suds off of his body. "Now it's your turn," Ryoko stated as she produced her own blue hair band out of thin air and began tying her cyan mane back. "I wash your back, you wash mine."  
  
"Ah, yes. Very well, then." Tenchi stood up and he and Ryoko switched spots. Before he started washing her, he noted an obstruction. "Ryoko. I can't wash your back."  
  
"And why not?" she teased, her smirk unseen by Tenchi.  
  
"Well, your towel is in the way. You have to remove it," he said, blushing.  
  
"Mmm. Really? So you want me to take it all off, do you?" she purred.  
  
"Yea- Heeey!" He nudged her shoulder playfully.  
  
Ryoko chuckled at her love. "So, my Ten-chan isn't such a prude after all," she commented as she loosened her towel and slid it down to waist level.  
  
"I am NOT a prude. I've just always been really shy about women," he stated, bringing a nervous hand up to wash Ryoko's back.  
  
"Well then. I guess we'll just have to work on that." Just as she finished her statement, she felt Tenchi's lips press lightly against the nape of her neck, making a chill run down her spine.  
  
"Is that a step in the right direction?" he asked, feeling rather bashful.  
  
"I think so."  
  
As they continued washing, the newly formed couple chatted about various things, from the mundane to the important. Tenchi told Ryoko about his earlier conversation with Aeka, and Ryoko agreed as well to be at least civil around her rival. They also discussed their mental link and how they should develop it. When they finished, Ryoko took the first-aid kit she kept in the onsen and took a gauze bandage from it to wrap around Tenchi's injury. They then dressed (with Ryoko in her blue-and-yellow-striped dress and Tenchi in a black T-shirt and denim shorts) and went back in the house. The rest of the day went by just like any other, though it was a bit quieter without the usual arguments between the pirate and the princess. During dinner, Sasami noted that Tenchi and Ryoko were sitting unusually close together and were continuously exchanging glances, something that made the small princess's heart swell. She even noted Tenchi's new hairdo, stating that she liked it. When it came time for the Masaki household to retire for the evening, everyone went their respective rooms, and went to bed. Tenchi, however, found himself unable to sleep. After nearly a half- hour of tossing and turning, Tenchi headed out of his room and downstairs. Upon reaching the living room, he began looking up at the rafters. When he saw the silhouetted form of Ryoko, he called out for her in a light voice.  
  
"Hey Ryoko. Are you asleep yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about something and it was keeping me up."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Those rafters-it just doesn't seem to me like a suitable room for you. I know you said that you liked it when you first came to live here and that you wanted to sleep there, but it's not even really a room."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I want you to sleep in my room from now. It's not fair that you don't have a room to sleep in at night." When he finished his statement, he saw her quickly fade out and then reappear directly in front of him.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" she asked. Her shadowed features, now clearer from her proximity, showed an enthusiastic expression. Even the tail-like attachment of her dress was looping around in a wildly excited manner.  
  
"Sure I do. Besides, I, uh, enjoyed you company last night," he said, blushing for the umpteenth time today. Ryoko's perfect vision picked up on this. She really liked this mix of bravery and shyness he had been showing lately. She could definitely get used to this new aspect of his personality.  
  
"Yes. I noticed, and I enjoyed it too," she remarked.  
  
"Well, let's go then." He took Ryoko's hand in his own to lead her to his room. He couldn't take one step, though, when she pulled him close and engaged him in a deep, passionate kiss. Though he was caught off-guard by this, he regained his composure and returned the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke their amorous exchange. Tenchi noticed that they were now standing at the side of his bed. Ryoko stretched her arms and yawned, her prominent canines noticed easily by Tenchi. *I told her she reminded me of a kitten*  
  
"I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Tenchi nodded in agreement and then pulled the covers back. He lay down on his side with his back against the wall. Ryoko slid into the bed right afterwards, her back up against Tenchi. As sleep stole over her, she wrapped her dress-tail around her man's waist. "Good night, Ten-chan," she mumbled.  
  
Tenchi placed his left arm around Ryoko's midsection. "Good night, Ryoko." Finally able to relax, Tenchi quickly fell asleep. The Juraian prince and the ex-pirate-now a couple. They were only just starting their relationship, but they were content. Ryoko now had the one thing she truly wanted, needed, the most, and Tenchi would make it his duty to continue fulfilling that need of the woman he loved. Indeed, they would prove to develop an unbreakable bond and remain at each other's side for a long, long time to come.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of "Bonds" - After nearly a month, the new couple's relationship is progressing well, and Ryoko is expecting! However, an emotionally distraught Aeka finally snaps, but what will the consequences of her actions be? Meanwhile, Washuu tries to form a closer relationship with her daughter and even helps with wedding arrangements! We even go into the distant future to see what will have happened over the years. All this and more next time in "Bonds," chapter 3: "Time after Time."  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: First off, I would like to thank Ryoko and Ryoko's Avatar for pre-reading this fic. I wasn't sure how this new chapter would turn out (I thought it might have ended up too WAFFY), so I asked for some assistance with people who reviewed the first chapter. This chapter's title was inspired by a beautiful song by Peter Gabriel that goes by the same title. I thought that it reflected Ryoko's emotions toward Tenchi very well. Lyrics to the song can be found here: http://www.thewolflair.com/misc/lyrics/gabriel/in_your_eyes.html  
  
Second, I wanted to go back and redo some scenes before I started transferring the fic from paper onto a word document. I wanted the layout of the house to conform to the way it looked in the OAV, and I also took the liberty of adding some extra additions that were not seen, like a laundry room. I couldn't quite make out where the front door was, so I just stuck it in the living room.  
  
I got the idea for the design of Ryoko's robe from an Evangelion artwork book. It was a pic of Rei wearing a kimono. I thought the picture was great and used the kimono design for my story. Here's what it looked like: http://www.geocities.com/kingvegeta80/pics/rei-kimono.jpg  
  
As for the next chapter, don't expect it out for a rather long time. I am planning on doing an Evangelion fic or two soon, but I am by no means abandoning "Bonds." There will still be at least the next chapter, and I may have a nice little side story involving the new couple before chapter 3 comes out nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more. Oh, yeah, now it's time for the Omake. But before that, check out this image I found: http://lirillith.homestead.com/files/HerKiss6.jpg  
  
Omake or "One last thing": As Ryoko broke the kiss with Tenchi, she surprised him by quickly snatching the towels off both him and herself. "W- what are you doing?" a nervous Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko grinned at him ferally. "Oh, I just remembered that we were in the onsen, in each other's arms, and the only thing between us was a pair of towels. Now that those obstructions are out of the way, let's you and me progress a liiitle further than just kissing, ne Ten-chan?"  
  
Tenchi gulped in fear, but nodded his head in agreement. He knew there was nothing he could do against this fiercely strong, yet gorgeous and very naked woman. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
And so, what was once a WAFFY romance story de-evolves into a pointless lemon with no chance of a follow up. THE END.  
  
Updated 11-20-01 for spelling and grammar. 


End file.
